By Your Side
by Amo1990
Summary: Sam takes a devestating blow, who is there to pic up the pieces, PHIL parings PhilSam. this is my first fan fic so please read and review
1. Chapter 1

_**By your side **_

_**Chapter 1 **_

**_As Sam drew her car into an empty space outside of sun hill, she knew subconsciously that today would be a day unlike the rest._**

_**Yesterday Sam's short term boyfriend, Stuart Turner announced publicly to her that he was breaking up with her following his promotion to DI in another of the Mets London police stations. He told her if he was to have a high rank job then his girlfriend would also have to be high ranked. **_

_**Sam got out of the car gathering all of her belongings as she did so. She slammed the door behind her locking the car behind her as she hurriedly approached the large swing doors at the entrance of the station.**_

_**Once inside, Sam began to make her way up to the CID offices when she was suddenly pulled into the soft interview room.**_

_**As she stood startled she took time to the in the 6'5" dark figure which stood in front of her. When she realised who it was stood in front of her she didn't know how to react until **_

"**_PHIL!" She exclaimed loudly _**

"_**Shh" he said "you've probably got enough unwanted attention because of that idiotic ex boyfriend of yours, do you want to make it worse for yourself by making it sound like you are being attacked in here.**_

"_**Sorry" Sam said "but you took me by surprise, what do you want?"**_

"_**I hope you haven't forgotten what happened yesterday"**_

"_**Do you think I would" she replied sarcastically **_

"_**True, I apologise, that was a stupid question"**_

"_**So what do you want" Sam said starting to become impatient**_

"**_oh yeah sorry, as you know I class you as my best friend, yesterday you must have felt like a bomb had been dropped on your life"_**

"_**Are you going somewhere with this"**_

" _**well what I'm trying to say is that as my best friend I want you to know that I am always going to be here for you when you need to talk, even if it is at 3am and you want to tell me you miss him"**_

"_**Well thank you for your support, it is nice to know that someone cares for me, but if you don't mind I need to get to work"**_

_**With that Sam turned on her heels and left the interview room.**_

_**It took a while for Phil to compose himself 'but as he did he couldn't help but think to himself 'god she's beautiful what I must have been for me not to kiss her right then.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**thankyou to my loveley reviewers. you make it very woth while to continue writing any way here it is chapter 2 :-) :-)**_

_**As Sam entered the CID offices, it was almost simultaneous that the heads seemed to turn towards her. She was confused by she was confused by this and thought to herself "they never noticed when I walked in before, why notice me when I have been publicly humiliated.**_

_**As Sam sat at her desk she noticed that the wandering eyes of her fellow officers began to re focus on what they were scanning prior her entrance into the department.**_

_**A few moments later Sam was sat with her head in her hands contemplating the workload that would come with the stacks of papers stacked on her desk. She was so deep I thought that it took her a while to notice that Phil had entered the department and was approaching her. As he made a stop at his desk Sam couldn't help but think to herself**_

"_**He is so fit the sight of him makes my heart skip a beat, why did I waste my time with that lowlife Stuart when I could be spending the days of my life with him"**_

_**Phil approached Sam's desk moving paperwork as he arrived so that he could perch himself on the edge of her desk.**_

" _**you're going to be working with me today, mason thinks it is a good idea that you spend as much time away form the office as possible" he said **_

"_**Manson, why does he care so much?" Sam asked confused**_

"_**He fed me the rubbish that if one cog in the CID machine is faulty then the rest of the machine is faulty so it is better to remove the faulty cog as quick as possible."**_

"_**I hate it when he says stuff like that, it's like god man don't you have anything better to be doing with your time"**_

"_**so are you ready then, we think there is going to be a massive load of drugs changing hands at a pub over on Canley street later on this evening so were going down there to observe what the movement of the hours leading up to the bid drug trade are.**_

"_**Oh great spending two hours in a car with you, may as well kill myself now" Sam said jokingly**_

"_**Hey it is nice to see you smiling even if it is at the expense of my feelings, are you ready?"**_

_**A few moments later Sam and Phil were in the car making there way over to Canley Street. The beginning of the journey started off with an awkward silence until Sam broke it with **_

"_**Not that I am not flattered and that I do feel the same way about you, but why do you class me as your best friend"**_

"_**I don't know ever since I was shot at by the tunnels I feel so close to you closer than I have felt to anyone before"**_

**_As they arrived outside the pub they were once again sat in an awkward silence _**

"**_So Sam you said that I was your best friend, why is that?"_**

"_**I think it is because you are always there when I need a chat, you are the person who puts a smile an my face when I am feeling down"**_

"_**Aww bless" Phil said as he sat there watching her cheeks turning a darker shade of red **_

**_It seemed like mionuites but it was seconds where sam and phil just sat there staring into each others eyes. The moment was broken when suddenly _**

**_"Woah wats going on here" Sam said abruptly _**

**_"Idont know but we need to find out somehow, I think things are definitley going to go down toinight_**

**_" I think you and my self should go undercover as a couple they way we can get an insider look"_**

**_dun dun dun, lol. so will phil take this as an opportunity to tell sam how he really feel s about her or will he be put out by her suggestion. FIND OUT in the enxt chapter of 'by yourside'_**


End file.
